Loving death
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: Thanatos has watched over Macaria like a friend, brother, or even fatherly like, her whole life. But he knew that they would end up together because of what the fates told him long ago. Read as he finds out that little Macaria, isn't so little anymore. One-Shot.


**This one just popped into my head as well. I hope y'all like it. Rated M for the end.**

* * *

I was pulled out of sleep when a soft knock came to my door. I laid there silently for a moment, thinking that it was just a dream, because it was far too late for visitors. When the knock came again, I called out, "Just a moment."

My eyes were still so blurry from sleep that I had to feel around when I climbed out of my vast bed to walk to the door to see who would be on the other side.

When I had opened my door to question who and why they were there, I was pushed backwards when a small girl threw herself onto me. I suddenly realized that I was naked besides my loose fitting trousers. I thought to push the young girl away, but when I felt her warm tears on my stomach, I tensed up and pushed the thought away.

"Macaria?" I whispered while I pushed the door shut. "What is it sweet one? Did you have another nightmare?" I asked while caressing her hair. She looked up at me and nodded while more tears ran down her cheeks. I could feel my heart become constricted when I saw how terrified she was.

"Oh Thanatos, this one was awful! I should have listened to you. I never should have gone to Tartarus." She sobbed.

Macaria had wanted to see Tartarus where all the evil souls go after her father, Hades, sends them there. I had told her that she was too young and innocent to see such a thing yet. Naturally, she denied that she was and went there alone.

We're all so lucky that I had a feeling of where she was, because when she disappeared they all looked everywhere, but I knew where she would go.

I grabbed my sword and ran there as fast as my legs would go. When I had gotten there I made my eyes adjust to the darkness immediately. I strained my ears to listen for the slightest sound, and then I heard her cry out.

She was pinned to the ground by one of the most evil souls that was sent down here. He was a rapist and a murderer, and he was notorious for trying to escape from Tartarus. He had come across this innocent young girl and was about to relive his mortality. She was screaming as he looked down on her hungrily. I ran forward, plunged my sword through his chest, and dragged her out from under him.

I'll never forget the look of relief and gratefulness she gave me as she climbed into my arms and I carried her back to her bed. She made me promise to not tell her parents where she really was; just that she was wondering alone outside and got lost. I never liked lying to Hades, but she threatened me with her never talking to me again. I knew that it was an empty promise for the most part, but I decided to agree because she had had enough for the night.

Her sobs brought me out of my thoughts.

"Macaria?" I cooed, kneeling down to her level. She looked up at me with her tear stained face, as I brushed her raven hair back behind her ears and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" I thought about asking her if she wanted to tell her parents, but I knew what her answer would be.

She nodded and snaked her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, as I lifted her up into my arms and carried her over to my bed.

I laid myself down and pulled her back up against my chest. I pulled the covers up over us and left my arm lay over her stomach protectively.

Kissing her head, I thought, _oh what I'd give for you to be a little older. Then we could stay like this forever and you'd never have to be scared again. I'd worship your body and soul every night and help you forget every evil thing in the universe._

"Thanatos?" She whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Macaria?"

"Do you love me?" I stiffened, and just when I was going to ask her what type of love she meant, she answered my unspoken question. "I know you're, well, a man, and I know that I'm just a girl who hasn't even started her cycle yet, but, do you? I mean, Love me in that way?"

I could feel my face become warm from hearing her words. "Macaria, how did this come into your thoughts?"

"I, uh, was talking to the fates one day, making innocent conversation, and, well, they said that you and I were meant to be together. Ever since then, I was just curious if you loved me?"

I thought for a moment. Should I lie to her? Should I tell her that I only love her like a friend, sister, or daughter even? In the end I decided with the truth.

"Yes. Yes Macaria, I do love you."

"Then why don't we do things that people in love do?"

This question that came from this innocent girl's mouth brought heat to my cheeks. "Because, like you said before, you haven't even," I cleared my throat, "become a woman yet. Your body isn't ready for us to do such things, and frankly, I don't think you mind is either. Please, trust me on this one Macaria."

She was quiet for a moment, but soon responded, "I believe you. But, when? When will we express our love in that way?"

I smiled, despite my embarrassment to talk about this subject with her when she is so young. "You sound eager to do those things."

She talked quickly in reply. "I'm not eager! I'm just curious! If we're meant to be together, when will we be together?!"

_Yeah okay, _I thought.

"Talk to me when you become a woman." I yawned, pulling her closer.

"What if that's tomorrow?" She yawned in reply.

"Then talk to me tomorrow."

With that, we fell into a peaceful sleep with sweet dreams.

* * *

A year later, Macaria came to me looking frazzled. "What's the matter, darling? You look awful."

She narrowed her eyes at me with a glare. "Gee, thanks Thanatos! I always knew I could count on you to make my day worse!"

I was taken aback. Normally we would jest with each other by throwing around empty, loving insults. For her to react so badly to my words made me realize something was up.

I put down my pen and paperwork, giving her my full attention. "Honey, what's going on? You're not yourself."

She huffed. "Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"If nothing is wrong then why are you here, and why are you not playing with me like usual?" I stared into her eyes, as if to find my answer there, but found nothing. When she didn't reply, I stood up from my desk and walked over to her, taking her hands in mine. "You can tell me anything Macaria." She bit her lip and glanced away. I could tell that she was debating whether or not to tell me. I tried to pull her into a reassuring hug, but when I placed my hand on her lower back, she hastily broke away from my touch.

Hurt, I stepped back. "If you do not wish to talk, I respect that. But if you do not want to be comforted, then you are in the wrong place. I suggest you leave."

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Thanatos, I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. It's just, I hurt."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I hurt," she gestured to her lower abdomen and back, "there."

Realization dawned on me. "Are you a," I cleared my throat, "woman now?"

She bit her lip a little bit and nodded. "It started this morning, and it really hurts. I just, uh, remember that you told me to come to talk to you whenever this happens. So, here I am."

I nodded, remembering the night that we had a year ago when I told her to come talk to me when she was a woman. I cleared my throat, "Well I have something for the pain, if you'd like." She nodded. "Alright, follow me."

I lead her to my chambers where we had spent many nights together. We did nothing intimate, as in sexually, on those nights, but we did talk about things that we've sworn to never talk about outside of our rooms.

We arrived in my room, and as made my way to the bathroom, I told her, "Go ahead and lay down on the bed. I'll be with you shortly."

She nodded and laid on what was known as "her side" for the last year.

Five minutes later I came back into the room holding tow objects.

"Here," I said handing her the hot tea. "Drink this. There is a muscle relaxing herb mixed in as well as a sleeping herb. It will relief the pain and will help you sleep through the rest of it." She nodded and took a sip. "And this," I lifted up the bottle of lotion, "this will relief the pain from the outside when rubbed on. If you'll allow me to."

She nodded and sat up so that I could undo her dress. When that fell off of her, she turned so that I could undo her corset as well. I remember when I first found out that she was wearing one. I had asked, "Why are you wearing this evil contraption?" and she had replied that plenty of girls younger than her wear them and that she wasn't even wearing it with tight- lacing. I couldn't argue with her logic, so I let it slide.

When both garments were gone, she laid on her stomach letting me gently rub the warm lotion on the part of her back that curved around her hips and up to her round butt. I made careful work of my hands to not rub too hard and to not rub too close to her intimate areas.

"Would you like me to rub a little bit on the front too?" I asked shyly, but not letting my voice waver.

She nodded and rose off the bed a little bit so that I could get my hands on the hollow spaces next to her hipbones. When she lifted herself up I noticed that her breasts looked bigger than usual. _Well you idiot, she is almost fourteen, of course she has some breasts. _For some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Granted, I couldn't see _everything_ but I saw enough to where I knew that her body would be ready for use to "do the things that people in love do" very soon.

"There. Now you shouldn't hurt much longer past the next day. Do you feel any better?" I asked, taking my hands off of her.

She nodded and reached for her tea and sipped on it some more. When she had downed the cup, she handed it to me and I pulled the covers up over her. She mumbled her thanks and closed her eyes.

I kissed her on the head like I've always done. "Sleep well darling." I whispered.

* * *

A couple months had gone by and Macaria had grown used to her cycle. I was relieved to know that I had been right about her not aching past the first twenty four hours. Nevertheless, she still came to me asking for the special tea I make and the massages.

She was a little over fourteen now, and I couldn't help but think that many women her age, and some younger, are married off or even mothers by now. I shook my head as I thought that. How could I dare think of that? Even though she is of age, what would Hades think? That his best friend of hundreds of years wants to marry and bed his young and precious daughter? No. I couldn't possibly do such a thing. At least, not yet.

I was thinking all these thoughts when I came into my room and stopped short.

Macaria, standing in front of the hot flame of the fireplace, was wearing nothing more than a revealing deep blue chemise.

"I've been waiting for you." Came her smooth as silk voice.

"Wha- Macaria? What are you doing? Cover up dear. Why are you dressed like that?" My throat was suddenly very dry.

"Does this outfit or body not please you?" She took a couple steps towards me, smiling suggestively.

"Wha- N-no! You- it looks... wonderful." My tongue was completely tied, and I couldn't make any sense with my words.

"Then why are you trying to get me to cover up?" She wouldn't stop walking towards me. I took a step back.

"It's, just. You're too young! You're only fourteen!"

"But, I'm a woman now. I'm ready, Thanatos. I want this." She was now standing directly in front of me, looking up at me with her doll like green eyes.

I let my eyes wonder her petite curvy form. The way the chemise laid over her breasts and stopped just after her hips. I hadn't realized before how much her breasts and hips have grown through the years. She wasn't flat chested or straight hipped any more, but now had the curves of a mature woman.

"But, what about your parents?" I swallowed and could feel my Adams apple bob up and down.

"What they don't know won't kill them." She brought her hand up and stroked my cheek. "And besides, we'll be together anyway. Why don't we get some practice first?"

_She has a point. But should we? I know she is a woman, but she is still so young. And if Hades found out…_

My thoughts stopped when her warm lips touched mine. Instantly my arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to me. She opened her mouth and taunted my tongue to come out and play with her own. Where she learned to kiss like this, I have no idea.

She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer while she wrapped her legs around my waist. Holding her up now, by her butt, I pressed her up against the wall and pressed myself up against her.

She let out a quiet moan and started to helplessly tug at my shirt. I smiled against her lips and tugged it off while pressing her harder up against the wall so she wouldn't fall down. She ran her hands all over my shoulders and chest, as I even let my hands cares her from her knees to her hips.

When she let out another moan, I carried her over to my bed and got on top of her. I managed to kick off my shoes and unbuckle my trousers, so now we were on some-what of even ground. Where ever she touched me, she left a hot trail in her wake. I could feel my trousers become tighter than usual to where I really wanted to get them off.

When she tugged off her chemise, leaving her completely exposed to me, I felt as if my eyes would pop out of my head. Her skin was so smooth and untouched. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and buried my head in her breasts. I kissed and sucked on her nipples, making them hard to my touch.

I shook off my own pants and underwear so that we really stood on even ground. Grinding myself up against her, but not yet entering her, I heard her moan my name.

"Thanatos." Her eyes her closed and she griped my shoulders tightly. I kissed her swiftly on the lips, but then brought myself lower.

Her woman hood was red and glistening, begging me to enter. But, not yet. I breathed my hot breath on her and then swiped my tongue across her.

She gasped and tried to clench her legs together, but I just pushed her legs as far apart as they would go. She grasped my hair and pulled me closer into her, as I dove my tongue into her hole.

"Thanatos." She cried out wanting more.

I shushed her and took my sweet time teasing her with my tongue._ Damn, she tastes good._ When I felt that she couldn't take it any longer, I pulled away, but only for something else to take my tongues place.

I knew that even though we were both ready, she still needed to be stretched the proper amount. I dove one of my long slender fingers in with ease. She gasped and clenched at the sudden penetration. I coaxed her back down and slowly pressed another finger into her.

She was so tight. Just like a virgin as herself should be. Slowly, I managed to press tow more of my fingers in her, leaving my thumb out to rub on her bundle of nerves just outside of her.

She moaned and pressed herself up against my fingers.

"Oh, Macaria." I cooed.

"Thanatos." She replied.

"I love you so much Macaria." She opened her eyes and starred up at me.

"I love you too."

With that, I withdrew my fingers and pressed the tip of my penis into her. Even though I stretched her a lot, she was still very small to my godly size, and the last thing I wanted to do was rip her. I slowly pressed the rest of myself into her. She clenched up all around my size and moaned out again.

"It's okay. Take it all." I whispered. She nodded. "Arch your hips and spread your legs." She did as she was told and opened up more room for me.

I was now fully inside of her and began rocking back and forth. Slow at first, but I was soon thrusting like a mad man.

The room was silent except for our moans and the sound of our skin slapping together. After a few moments I heard her moan in ecstasy and her climax took over and shook her body. After a few more thrusts I did the same, and I shot my seed into her completely. Her body clenched up drinking in my fluid and despite her exhaustion she gasped and pulled me closer.

After a few moments of lying on top of her like that, I drew myself out of her and laid myself sprawled out next to her. She crawled over on top of me and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms over her and pulled the sheets up around us.

"We should definitely do that again." I heard her whisper suggestively.

"And we shall, my love. We shall."


End file.
